Cameras in commercial vehicles provide the driver with real-time visualization of objects in front of and around the vehicle. When the vehicle pitches, however, the field of view of the camera lenses can shift such that undesirable blind spots form. This makes accurately imaging the vehicle surroundings difficult and thereby frustrates the ability of vehicle systems to react thereto.